1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to high definition television (HDTV) and more particularly to HDTV stream switching at higher rates.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional HDTV devices determine the broadcast parameters for a broadcast signal or other input anew with each input change. Such determination can take considerable time, and is frequently annoying to users used to prior analog television (TV) sets, whose stream changing characteristics were near instant.